pictures
by blueJ129
Summary: a look inside the awesome prussia's camera t for taco's


I don't own hetalia

This is one of those plot bunnies that has been running around my living room that I mentioned in my other story. Yay

Hungary was hanging out in Prussia's house…technically Germany's house but he was out with Italy…any way, she was waiting for Prussia to get out of the shower because "the awesome him" thought it would be a good idea to go play in the mud. Oh Prussia, nothing you can do will make us not love you more…

So Hungary was sitting on the couch having a staring contest with Gilbird, I swear does that bird ever blink, she was that bored and she noticed something next to Gilbird. She blinked, Gilbird tweeted obviously declaring his victory, but Hungary paid no mind. Next to Gilbird was a camera. She hadn't known Gil took pictures, but then again he does have a diary. She was beyond curious, what would he even take pictures of? She knew she shouldn't but…oh to heck with it. She turned the Camera on and switch to memory. There were only a few pictures and no videos so it was obviously new and he was still figuring out how to use it. The first picture was at a party, probably a birthday party, and it was of Prussia's own shocked face that was slightly whiter than normal, the flash was on Hungary concluded. The second picture was of France and Spain big smiles on their faces and arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. 'I'll never understand why they all hang out together'. The third picture was a wide shot of a dance floor. If you zoomed in you could clearly make out the faces of almost every person there. Most of them Hungary didn't know but she could see Francis about to get hit in the head by Arthur. She chuckled.

The fourth picture was of some guy with glasses and a curl giving who ever was holding the camera pancakes. The guy had a surprised look on his face like he wasn't expecting to be having his picture taken. The guy looked familiar but Hungary couldn't think of his name, maybe it was just because he looked kind of like America (guys it's Canada…who?). The fifth picture was of Gilbird outside in the spring. The sixth one was of Gilbird and the seventh. Hungary kept hitting the next button. There were like 9 pictures of Gilbird. Hungary was just about to give up when she saw that the next picture was of Prussia, France and Spain at a bar. Another person, perhaps the bartender, had been given the camera to take a picture of them. They had their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling as they did; from left to right, it was Toni, Gil and Francis. The next picture was kind of the same accept Toni and Francis were kissing Gil on the cheek, 'they are such idiots' she thought fondly. The next disturbed her a bit, Gil had a shocked look on his face because Francis, the perverted Frenchman that he is, was kissing his neck…did she see tongue? Eww! Toni of course was smiling innocently, oblivious to what was going on. The next picture was of Francis with a bruise on his chin, (serves him right) and in the corner of the screen there was Arthur and Alfred pointing and laughing.

A few more pictures of the boys doing random things there was a really good one of Gil, Toni and Francis dancing. One picture was of a random white cat with a scar and red eyes playing with another brown haired green-eyed cat (Hungary) and another picture of the first cat chasing around Gilbird. Gilbird was sitting on Hungary's shoulder while all of this was happening, watching the pictures. The next picture was of Hungary, she was shocked, and it was a picture of her sweeping. The picture was off her back but her face in the picture was turned to the side do you could tell it was her. 'Gil was taking secret pictures of her?' The next was of her again only in this one she was sleeping. Her hair was framed around her face and her face was kind of squished a little…in truth, she looked ADORABLE. She has always been a modest person and even she thought she looked cute. 'Is this how Gil sees me?' The next picture was of her and Gilbird at the park and…omg…is that Francis in the bushes. Creepy. The next was of Romano and Spain sitting on the couch, Spain was smiling and Romano looked embarrassed.

The next picture made her drop to the floor she was laughing so hard. The bad touch trio were getting dressed for Halloween, and guess what they were…The Power Puff Girls. Yes, it's true. The next was of them in a different costume. They dressed up like cats, male- Charlie's angels, and pirates. The next was of her and Gil sleeping on the couch. 'Who in the world could have taken this picture?' As she thought that Gilbird flew down to the camera and pecked at the button. Mystery solved. The last picture was of Gilbird again. Well that was entertaining, but now she was bored again.

She got up and went in search of Gil, honestly what is taking so long. He was in the kitchen. "Watcha doing?" "Making us dinner." "Aww, when did you become so soft?" she asked poking his face. "Around the time you started Aww-ing" "…Touché" She went back in the living room and grabbed the camera. She turned it on. "Hey, Gil." "Yah?" Flash (that sounds like Francis)! "Did you just take a picture of me?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because." "…Okay. What ever crazy." "I have a question." She lined up the camera; she only had one shot at this. "What is it?" "Which Power Puff Girl were you? Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup?" Flash! As Hungary was running from Prussia she switched the camera to memory and laughed at the picture of a shocked and angry Prussia. Best day ever.

End

So guys…which power puff girl would he be?


End file.
